When Disagreeing Faeries Agree
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: There are at least two things on which Flora and Merryweather can agree.  Het.


Title: "When Disagreeing Faeries Agree"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: There are at least two things on which Flora and Merryweather can agree.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 661<br>Date Written: 21 January, 2012  
>Challenge: For an AphroditesBlessings Yuku forum's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, all other characters mentioned within, and Sleeping Beauty are ﾩ & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She tried not to pay attention as her dress changed color with every turn she took with her Prince across the dance floor. It seemed to go from blue to pink and back to blue with each passing minute, but the colors only made Aurora's smile grow larger. She knew it was her Fairy Godmothers who could not decide upon the best color for her dress. She could hear them bickering now, though the castle was quiet save for the romantic ballad being played by the musicians. Fauna was undoubtedly trying to pry Flora and Merryweather apart, but each time one of the other two turned around and saw that her dress was not the color they wanted, they shot it again with their wands.

Phillip pulled her closer against him, turned their waltz again, and finally asked when her dress was splashed with both blue and pink. "Is that your Fairy Godmothers' doing?"

"Yes," Aurora admitted, smiling up at him. "They have always wanted what is best for me, though Flora and Merryweather have often had a difficult time agreeing." They had been arguing over what her best choices were for as long as she could remember.

Even when they had started to feed her adult food as a child, they had been unable to determine which berries, pies, or cakes she should like best. Aurora's grin grew as she remembered the first time she'd eaten pie. They had been unable to decide between blueberry and strawberry, and she'd not known which she was going to bite every time she lifted the spoon to her rosy lips. She had later come to realize, however, that if her current spoonful of pie held blueberries, the next would have strawberries. A giggle slipped out of Aurora's mouth at the memory. That had been the best pie she'd ever eaten!

Phillip watched her warily, wondering why she had laughed. She lowered her eyes bashfully from his and explained in a whisper, "I was just remembering another of their arguments. I'll have to ask them to bake you a pie sometime."

"I . . . " Phillip started hesitantly.

Aurora entwined her hands behind his neck and instinctively slid her body against his as they twirled again and her dress was changed once more. "Oh, you'll love it!" she assured him.

"You say they can never agree," he started.

"I did not say never!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"True," he admitted, "but . . . " Again, he hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry!" she exclaimed, smiling. "One of the few things they can agree on is that they want me to be happy, and they know you're the right Prince to keep me happy! We're going to live happily ever after together!"

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned her, trying his best to ignore how her dress was now changing color practically every other second.

"Absolutely!" Aurora assured him. Leaning up on her tip toes, she told him, her words brushing against his smiling lips, "I love you, Prince Phillip, and you've nothing to fear from my Godmothers!" She kissed him, and though Phillip wasn't quite certain of the truth of her words, his doubts were swiftly erased by her kiss.

They would live happily ever after together, and the Fairies had to like him. After all, they had helped him the entire way through his mission to save his beloved Princess. Of course, they may have simply done so to save their goddaughter, but even if they had, he decided, he would win them over. He would prove to them that no one could love their Princess better or make her happier than he. He loved Aurora with all his heart. He would love her forever and become accepted by her family, and just as she had told him, they would live happily ever after together. He continued dancing her across the floor, finally able to ignore the changing colors of her dress.

**The End**


End file.
